pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Special room
In addition to normal randomly-generated rooms, there are a few types of special rooms which can randomly appear on a floor of the dungeon. Most of these only have one doorway. There cannot be two special rooms of the same type at a given depth. (e.g. You will not find 2 flooded vaults at the same depth.) Unlocked rooms As the name implies, unlocked rooms require no key to enter, however, the entrance may be blocked by an obstacle (eg, the storage room or a Room of traps). The doorway to the room can be hidden when on depth 2 or deeper. Some players suggest to always check rooms and hallways with the search button so you may find secret rooms but beware that searching for rooms can increase the hero's hunger significantly. Room of traps Room mostly filled with a field of toxic gas traps, paralytic gas traps, or summoning traps, which may be crossed to reach a pedestal, on which there is a "prize" (an unlocked chest or item). Every depth with a room of traps will also have a Potion of Levitation in another room, allowing you to access the prize without triggering the traps. In the case of gas traps, you can also throw items to set off the traps in a path to the prize and close the door until the gas clears. Avoid setting off summoning traps; each trap has a chance of summoning more than one creature, and if a creature is created on top of an active trap it will trigger it. Consequently, setting off even one trap can lead to a chain reaction that sets off the entire roomful, creating large numbers of enemies. Chasm Vault A room containing an item, sitting atop a lone pedestal, opposite from the door, surrounded/protected by nothing but a chasm. Every depth that has this room will also have a Potion of Levitation. Held items can vary from a single ration of food to a stack of 1 kind of missile weapon. Storage A room blocked by either a wooden barricade (probability ) or a bookshelf (probability ), containing random items. Every depth with a storage will also have a Potion of Liquid Flame in another room, which you can use to burn down the barricade/bookshelf. Magic well room There are 3 types of wells. Each well only works once, and is then expended and has no further effect. Potions can be thrown into a well without breaking. ; Well of Health : If the Hero/ine steps into it, it heals him/her, satisfies hunger, and removes all curses from equipped items. Alternately, if the dew vial is thrown into the well, it becomes full. ; Well of Awareness : Can be used in two ways: the Hero can step into the well or an item can be thrown into the well. :* If the Hero steps into it, the Hero’s current equipped items are identified, all cursed items in the Hero’s inventory are marked with a red background and the locations of all items on the dungeon depth are shown (similar to a Potion of Mind Vision except for items rather than NPCs). :* If an item is thrown into it, it identifies that item. ; Well of Transmutation : If an item is thrown or dropped on it, the item will randomly change to a different item of the same class. If the Hero steps into it, nothing happens. :* A Scroll of Upgrade will be transformed into a Scroll of Enchantment (and vice-versa). :* A Potion of Strength will be transformed into a Potion of Might (and vice-versa). This is the only way to get a Potion of Might. :* Any other potion or scroll will be transformed into another random potion or scroll. :* A ring will be transformed into a random ring of the same level (i.e. a +1 ring to another +1 ring). :* A melee weapon will be transformed into another melee weapon of the same tier and level. :* An Enchanted weapon will turn into a weapon of the same tier, with a different enchantment. :* A wand will be transformed into another wand of the same level. :* All other items (food, throwing weapons, etc) will be unaffected, and will not activate the well. Garden A room filled with grass, tall grass against the walls and low grass in the middle. Upon entering the room you gain the shadowmelded buff, which is similar to invisible except that your field of view is limited to the 3 by 3 square around you. The buff disappears if you leave the room or attack a monster. The function of this room is to provide a place where you can rest without being interrupted by wandering monsters. It also has a lot of high grass, providing dewdrops to heal up. * Gardens sometimes have Seed of Sungrass plants growing in them. Explore the Garden carefully, so you don't accidentally trample a plant and waste its healing effect. * A Garden Room only has one door, so if you don’t need to rest, or gather dew, you don’t need to bother walking around its walls, looking for other exits. * As of , the Honeypot can be found in the Garden. * In earlier versions of Pixel Dungeon, resting in a Garden provided accelerated healing, but this was nerfed because the healing was at a greater rate than the health loss from starvation, which allowed the Hero to survive without eating. Shop On depths 6, 11 and 16 there is a Shop in a random room adjacent to the depth’s starting room. The Shop has a Shopkeeper who will buy and sell goods in exchange for gold. Depth 21 also contains a shop, but only if the ambitious imp’s quest is completed before going to depth 21; the shopkeeper in this depth will be the Ambitious imp. If the Shopkeeper is attacked, he disappears along with all his goods, leaving an empty, featureless room. Shop rooms sometimes have multiple doors. After update , any item that is dropped in the shop by mobs or after killing a Crazy thief that has stolen an item can be picked up for free. Don’t use any scroll or potion that damages or debuffs inside the shop, or the Shopkeeper will very probably flee with all the goods. Tips * Buy Potions of Healing first, as these are more beneficial, important and will help you get through the depth and get more gold. * Buy Seed pouch/Scroll holder second. These are useful as they will give space in your backpack. * Buy Weightstone third. It will increase the speed or accuracy of your weapon. * Buy something you need in the moment, like a Scroll of Remove Curse to uncurse an equipped item. * Buy other potions and scrolls you will need in the future, if you have enough gold, and you already bought the things in the points before. For example, it helps a lot in later levels to have scrolls of Magic Mapping, potions of Mind Vision and Invisibility. * Buy Overpriced Food last and if you need it. Overpriced food will only satisfy 35 of what a normal food ration would give. Flooded vault A room filled with water and a pedestal at the end with an item. The room will have 3 Giant piranhas. Every depth with this room will also have a Potion of Invisibility. It is recommended to not fight the Giant piranhas as they are very strong and killing them does not yield any XP. If the prize is a scroll, it will always be a Scroll of Upgrade. And if there is a potion, the potion will be a Potion of Strength or a potion that is necessary to enter another room (eg. Potion of Liquid Flame to get past a barricade). You can use a wand of teleport to teleport the piranhas out of the room. If they land on dry land, they will instantly die and will drop Mystery Meat. Blacksmith’s forge Created for the Troll blacksmith’s quest somewhere on rooms , it contains the only blacksmith in the dungeon. The room's edge is a ring of fire traps and the room can contain armor or weapons. Collapsed floor Introduced in , this room is located at the depth directly above the depth containing the pit room. Jumping into the chasm in this room (& this room only!), is the only way to access the pit. Jumping into any other chasm will result in random drop to the depth below. This room is composed of uniquely laid-out special flooring & chasm. Locked rooms These rooms are accessible only by a locked door, which can be unlocked with an iron key. Keys only work for the floors they’re found on: a key from depth 2 won’t unlock doors on depth 3. Items found in locked rooms are less likely to be cursed than items found in other rooms. Library Locked room with random scrolls. Laboratory Locked room with random potions and an alchemy pot. There is (almost) always a laboratory in depths 2, 7, 12, 17 and 22 (the probability is not exactly 100 but is extremely close to it). Armory Locked room with random weapons and armor. Treasury Locked room with piles (or chests) of gold. Vault Locked room with a pedestal, a locked chest or a pair of crystal chests, showing/containing random ring(s) or wand(s). In case of chest(s), there is a golden key on that depth. Crypt There is a tomb in the middle. When tapped it spawns a random armor and up to four Wraiths, one in each empty square next to the Hero/ine. Statue room Room with a few normal statues and one animated statue. The animated statue will attack after being provoked by the Hero/ine, and if slain, it will drop an enchanted weapon. Unlike other drops, this weapon’s details will be fully identified. You can determine what weapon it has by examining it. Pit Introduced in , this room looks like a regular locked room (e.g. like a Laboratory). This room is a unique puzzle, as it must be opened inversely, from within, via the collapsed floor room at the depth directly above this room's current depth. The key for the door is inside of the Pit, and to get inside, the Hero/ine must jump into the chasm of the collapsed floor room (& only this room!). If the jump is made into any other chasm, you'll land in some random location rather than the locked room.http://pixeldungeon.tumblr.com/post/87595627645/missing-keys Boss rooms Each appears in its own special room. Goo room Medium shaped room with a long hall way connecting to another medium shaped room. There may or may not be water in the room. Water is important, because the Goo regenerates 1 HP while standing in water, and the Hero can cancel it's Caustic ooze debuff by stepping in, or standing in water. Unlike other boss rooms, the Goo's room remains unlocked, and the Hero can leave it during the fight. Rat King's room [requires official description] Introduced in , this room is located at depth 5, in Goo's room. The room is fully surrounded by chests which mostly contain poor quality items (usually either gold, a random armor, or a random weapon). Tengu room Medium square-shaped room. In the middle of the room there are triggered poison traps waiting to be reset by the Tengu. The room needs to be unlocked; upon entering the room the door locks, leaving the Hero trapped inside with Tengu. Killing Tengu will unlock the first door. DM-300 room Large donut-shaped room with lots of triggered traps. Upon entering the room the entrance collapses, leaving the Hero trapped inside with DM-300. Killing DM-300 will open the wall/door. King of Dwarves room Long hall with many statues and two pedestals from which the King summons former members of his court to fight for him (undead dwarves). Upon entering the room, the door locks, leaving the Hero trapped inside with the King of Dwarves and his minions. Killing the king will unlock the entrance door. Yog-Dzewa room Big, wide room with walls randomly scattered around. When entering the depth, the room will appear to be a small 3x3 room with no exit. However, as soon as the Hero/ine steps off the stairwell, the wall disappears, leaving the Hero/ine exposed to Yog-Dzewa and his minions. Gallery Sewer stage T-Gas RoT.png|Sewer stage T-Gas Room of Traps Prison stage T-Gas RoT.png|Prison stage T-Gas Room of Traps Caves stage T-Gas RoT.png|Caves stage T-Gas Room of Traps Dwarven City stage T-Gas Trap Vault.png|Dwarven City stage T-Gas Room of Traps D-Halls stage T-Gas Trap Vault.png|Demon Halls stage T-Gas Room of Traps Caves stage Room of Traps.png|Caves stage P-Gas Room of Traps Dwarven City stage P-Gas Trap Vault.png|Dwarven City stage P-Gas Room of Traps D-Halls stage P-Gas RoT.png|Demon Halls stage P-Gas Room of Traps Sewer stage Chasm Vault.png|Sewer stage Chasm Vault Prison stage Chasm Vault.png|Prison stage Chasm Vault DCchasm.png|Dwarven City stage Chasm Vault Sewer stage Storage.png|Sewer stage Storage Prison stage Storage.png|Prison stage Storage Dwarven Metropolis stage Storage.png|Dwarven City stage Storage D-Halls stage Storage.png|Demon Halls stage Storage Sewer stage Magic Well Room of Health.png|Sewer stage Magic Well Room of Health Prison stage MWR of Health.png|Prison stage Magic Well Room of Health Caves stage MWR of Health.png|Caves stage Magic Well Room of Health Dwarven City stage MWR of Health.png|Dwarven City stage Magic Well Room of Health D-Halls stage MWR of Health.png|Demon Halls stage Magic Well Room of Health Sewer stage MWR of Awareness.png|Sewer stage Magic Well Room of Awareness Caves stage Well of Awareness.png|Caves stage Magic Well Room of Awareness D-Halls stage MWR of Awareness.png|Demon Halls stage Magic Well Room of Awareness Sewer stage MWR of Transmutation.png|Sewer stage Magic Well Room of Transmutation Prison stage MWR of Transmutation.png|Prison stage Magic Well Room of Transmutation Sewer stage Garden.png|Sewer stage Garden Mining Caves stage Garden.png|Caves stage Garden Dwarven City stage Garden.png|Dwarven City stage Garden D-Halls stage Garden.png|Demon Halls stage Garden 21Fshop.png|Depth 21 Shop Sewer stage Flooded Vault.png|Sewer stage Flooded Vault Prison stage Flooded Vault.png|Prison stage Flooded Vault Caves stage Flooded Vault.png|Caves stage Flooded Vault D-Halls stage Flooded Vault.png|Demon Halls stage Flooded Vault Blacksmiths Forge.png|Blacksmith's Forge Sewer stage collapsed floor.png|Sewer stage Collapsed floor Prison stage Collapsed floor.png|Prison stage Collapsed floor Caves stage Collapsed floor.png|Caves stage Collapsed floor Dwarven City stage Collapsed floor.png|Dwarven City stage Collapsed floor D-Halls stage Collapsed floor.png|Demon Halls stage Collapsed floor Sewer stage Library 2.png|Sewer stage Library Abandoned Prison stage Library.png|Prison stage Library NCaves stage Library.png|Caves stage Library Dwarven City stage Library.png|Dwarven City stage Library D-Halls stage Library 0.png|Demon Halls stage Library Sewer stage Laboratory.png|Sewer stage Laboratory Prison stage Laboratory.png|Prison stage Laboratory NCaves stage Laboratory.png|Caves stage Laboratory Dwarven Metropolis stage Laboratory.png|Dwarven City stage Laboratory D-Halls stage Laboratory.png|Demon Halls stage Laboratory Sewer stage Armory.png|Sewer stage Armory Abandoned Prison stage Armory.png|Prison stage Armory Caves stage Armory.png|Caves stage Armory Dwarven Metropolis stage Armory.png|Dwarven City stage Armory D-Halls stage Armory.png|Demon Halls stage Armory Sewer stage Treasury.png|Sewer stage Treasury Prison stage Treasury.png|Prison stage Treasury Caves stage Treasury.png|Caves stage Treasury Dwarven City stage Treasury.png|Dwarven City stage Treasury D-Halls stage Treasury.png|Demon Halls stage Treasury Sewer stage Vault.png|Sewer stage Pedestal Vault Prison stage Pedestal Vault.png|Prison stage Pedestal Vault NCaves stage Pedestal Vault.png|Caves stage Pedestal Vault Dwarven City stage Pedestal Vault.png|Dwarven City stage Pedestal Vault Sewer stage LC Vault.png|Sewer stage Locked Chest Vault Prison stage LC Vault.png|Prison stage Locked Chest Vault Prison stage Crystal Chests Vault.png|Prison stage Crystal Chests Vault NCaves stage Crystal Chests Vault.png|Caves stage Crystal Chests Vault D-Halls stage Crystal Chests Vault.png|Demon Halls stage Crystal Chests Vault Sewer stage Crypt.png|Sewer stage Crypt Prison stage Crypt 0.png|Prison stage Crypt NCaves stage Crypt.png|Caves stage Crypt Dwarven City stage Crypt.png|Dwarven City stage Crypt D-Halls stage Crypt.png|Demon Halls stage Crypt Sewer stage Statue Room.png|Sewer stage Animated Statue Room Prison stage AS Room.png|Prison stage Animated Statue Room Caves stage AS Room.png|Caves stage Animated Statue Room Dwarven City stage AS Room.png|Dwarven City stage Animated Statue Room Sewer stage Pit.png|Sewer stage Pit Prison stage Pit.png|Prison stage Pit Caves stage Pit.png|Caves stage Pit Dwarven City stage Pit.png|Dwarven City stage Pit King of Dwarves Throneroom Boss Depth.png|King of Dwarves Throneroom Boss Depth History : Shop at Depth 6 | 0.3 | Changed: Potions of Strength & Scrolls of Enhancement (Upgrade) can now be spawned in the Laboratory & Library, respectively | 0.3.4 | : New Special Room type - * Garden * Crypt | 0.3.5 | Changed: Some Special Rooms were tweaked a little | 0.4 | Changed: Garden room is redesigned | 0.4.1 | : Statue Room | 0.4.2 | Fixed: (Shops) Strictly 1 item per tile | 0.4.4 | : New room - "Flooded Vault" | 0.5.1 | : Crystal Chests room | 0.5.2 | Changed: Library & Laboratory rooms are slightly redesigned | 0.5.3 | Changed: Some rooms have been changed a little | 0.5.4 | : More variance in rooms decoration | 1.6.2 | Any item that is dropped in the Shop, either by enemies, or after slaying a Crazy thief that has stolen an item, can be picked up for free. | 1.6.2a | Changed/Fixed: Potions no longer spawn on top of each other in the Laboratory. | 1.6.3 | Changed: Storage Rooms can now be blocked by bookshelves. (1/3rd Probability) Fixed: Better randomization of Special Rooms | 1.6.3a | Fixed: Doors no longer generate in the middle of nowhere, inside the Blacksmith's Forge. | 1.6.4 | : * When a Room of Traps is generated above a Boss Depth (i.e. Depths 4, 9, 14, 19, & 24), a Summoning trap Room of Traps is generated (1/6 Probability), rather than a Chasm Vault. ** A Chasm Bridge Room cannot appear in Rooms of Traps at those depths. | 1.7.0 | Changed: The 4 corner cells of all rooms at Vegetation Depths always have (tall) vegetation. }} References Category:Special rooms Category:Rooms Category:Dungeon